HalfClan? What's That?
by WyldClaw
Summary: StarClan set one-shot. Snowfur hears moss kit (bluster's daughter) and Nightkit (tigerstar's sister) argue and Nightkit calls Mosskit 'HalfClan". but Mosskit doesn't know what the word means. How does she explain 'half clan' to her ?


HalfClan? What's that? By WyldClaw

Plot: One day in StarClan Bluestar's daughter Mosskit asks an innocent question. If you think that I own warriors then I have four words four you: in my wildest dreams. . I only own the name Quietstep, the RiverClan warrior who killed Ryewhisker. Cloudberry and Oatpaw's stories can be found in the Code of the Clans book and on Warriors Wikia. Please read and review. Thanks

Xfic begins belowX

"You can't catch me, Nightkit" I stuck my tongue out at the black shekit as I raced through the tall forest of StarClan.

"Oh yeah, Mosskit?" My friend increased her speed and pounced into the air. "I'm gonna get you."

" I don't think so" I smirked as I jumped to the side and bopped her nose.

Nightkit collided with the ground and looked up at me, a bump on her soft pink nose. " That's not fair" she sniffed as she got up.

"What, that I was too quick for you?"

She nodded. "Sorry," I looked at my paws for a second and then into her eyes. " I was only playing"

"You're larger than me. "

My tail lashed against the ground. _Was it my fault I was a bit older than her when I came here?_ "I don't mean to be-"

She came up the me and circled me "-and more shouldery"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'shouldery" I asked.

"Bigger in the shoulders kinda like my brother Tigerclaw. But you look more like the RIverClan cats."

 _Was that a good thing?_ "Stonepaw is shouldery too," I pointed out. I watched Stonepaw from above and he was bigger in the shoulders. I couldn't understand why they were in RiverClan now instead of ThunderClan.

We started to walk back to the 'camp'. Unlike the Clans StarClan didn't really have any set camp areas since there were no boundaries?

"Speaking of which, why did Bluefur give him and Mistypaw to RiverClan and then claim a fox took them?" Nightkit asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. " I dunno. We were playing a game and we had to travel in the snow. It was so cold and I sat down for a few minutes and." I trailed off, remembering my death.

"I bet my brother could take your brother in a fight" Nightkit boasted. " Our father was a Clan leader an' I think he's gonna follow in his pawsteps. "

I saw the way Tigerclaw fought and it wasn't very nice. "My Daddy is Thrushpelt. He a great warrior" _or so I've heard_. I hadn't really gotten to know the sandy gray warrior when I was alive but I sort of remembered him. "Besides mouse-brain we were both part of ThunderClan. "

"I'm not a mouse-brain"

"Are too" I retorted.

"Am not. You're the mouse-brain" she poked me with her tail.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"I am not"

"You are too"

"No, I 'm not. You are, you" I tried to think of a good insult " you-you mean kittypet."

Nightkit gasped. "If I'm a kittypet that makes you Half Clan!"

I stopped in my tracks. I didn't know what it meant but Somehow the word hit a sensitive area. I unsheathed my claws and looked her in the eyes. "Don't call me that. "

She began to say it in a sing-song voice" HalfClan, HalfClan! Mosskit is a wimpy Half-"

" That's not a nice thing to say, Nightkit" a voice came from in front of us. "Mosskit, put your claws back" I did as I was told and saw Snowfur, my white pelted aunt pad over to us. She sat down. Her blue eyes bore into Nightkit's own green ones. "Now, why did you call Mosskit Half Clan?"

Nightkit looked at her paws. "Cause she called me a kittypet" she mumbled.

"She called me a mousebrain" I retorted

"Kits" Snowfur sighed. "That wasn't nice of either of you."

"What's a kittypet?" I asked. Nightkit sniffled again.

My aunt explained. "A Kittypet is a cat who lives with these big pink tall creatures called Twolegs. They have no fur and have creatures called monsters that roam the Thunderpath. Kittypets eat gross food pellets and obey their Twolegs. They don't know what life is like in the forest for they are very soft." She turned to me "Mosskit, do you know what happened to Pinestar, Nightkit's father?"

I shook my head. "No."

Nightkit's whiskers and face quivered. "I watched him l-leave ThunderClan to become a stinking stupid kittypet! " She cried. "Mama was n-never the same!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-" she bolted out of sight "Nightkit! I said I was sorry! " I tried to go look for her but Snowfur put her tail around me.

"The truth hurts, Mosskit. Nightkit and her sister Mistkit were very weak when she joined StarClan right after Pinestar left. Because Leopardfoot kitted too early they were unable to stay strong and cope with their father's choice."

"I'm sorry. " I looked down at my paws for a heartbeat then into her eyes. We began walking back more slowly. "Auntie Snowfur. Nightkit called me HalfClan. Wh-what's that mean? I've heard it a bunch but I don't know what it means. " She looked at me with such a sad expression on her face that I regretted saying it. "Is-is a bad thing?"

She motioned for me to sit down as she did the same. "Yes, little one. You know that there are three other Clans asides from ThunderClan, right?" I nodded. "Well, cats have to find mates in their own Clans It's part of the warrior code and it never works out if they have kits. So if a tom is in WindClan and his mate is in RiverClan. There kits will be HalfClan "

"So HalfClan means a cat who has parents in two Clans" I guessed.

"That's right."

"Why was Nightkit calling me that?" horror hit me. My eyes widened. _No!_. "No. I'm not that! I'm full ThunderClan! I'm n-not-I can't be-"

She sighed again. "I'm sorry dear one, you are HalfClan I'm afraid to tell you that Thrushpelt is not your real father."

"B-but. " my face fell. Now I knew why my grandmother Moonflower looked at me with hatred every time she passed by me. "Th-then who's my daddy?"

She lowered her voice. "Oakheart of RiverClan is."

 _So that why I loved swimming in the streams, my broad shoulders._ "Is that who took my littermates to RiverClan?" She nodded. " But why?"

The white pelted cat sighed. "She put her Clan first. I found out when I arrived here that Thistleclaw- my mate- was very power-hungry and cruel. He wasn't as sweet as I first thought. He trained in the Dark Forest-"

I got a chill when she meowed the last two words. "What's the Dark Forest, Snowfur?"

"A place where cats that have done great and unspeakable evils in their lives go when they pass. Living cats don't know of it, or if they do, they don't speak of it. It's a place you never want to go," she continued. "The deputy-Tawnyspots- had to step down and Bluefur and Thistleclaw were both being considered for the job. "

"But she was in the nursery and –oh…" I figured it out. "That's why she gave us up to Oakheart."

"I'm sorry Mosskit." She mewed.

" Why did Bluefur fall in love with Oakheart? "

Snowfur shrugged. "Love makes you do stupid things"

"But why is it forbidden?"

"I'm afraid that part of the warrior code is my fault " a new voice came from behind us. We turned and saw a somewhat pale slender gray she-cat with thick, sleek fur and blue eyes pad to us. She smelled of fish and water- a RiverClan cat. Snowfur dipped her head and motioned for me to do the same. The stranger smiled when she stopped next to us and sat down. I ran behind Snowfur's front paws.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Cloudberry and I am from your father's Clan. I lived many seasons ago during a time when cats could mingle with others and there was no code. My mate was a handsome brown WindClan tabby named Ryewhisker. I was concerned when I told him I was carrying his kits. Since my father Emberstar was my Clan leader I was positive he would want the kits to live in WindClan when they were older. "

I slowly crept out of my hiding place. " You're a leader's daughter? Wasn't your daddy mad when you told him?"

Snowfur answered for her. " Emberstar didn't find out that way. Shortly after there was a battle over prey stealing between the two Clans. Ryewhisker tried to protect her from being attacked by his Clanmate Hawkfur. "

Cloudberry's eyes were misty as she picked up the story. "Poor Ryewhisker didn't know that while he was explaining to Hawkfur why he couldn't take my life, my Clanmate Quietstep leapt in and killed him fast. I was distraught and yowled my feelings out. Emberstar was livid. Soon he met with the other leaders and decided that if Ryewhisker hadn't been so attached to me he might still be alive. Thus the first law to the warrior code was established: defend your Clan with your life, and although you may have friendships with other Clans, your loyalty must remain to your own Clan. All relationships between cats from different Clans were banned. "

"What happened to your kits?" I asked.

"I lost all of them during kitting. I suppose that was StarClan's way of punishing me" she sighed.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you miss Cloudberry. You didn't know that would happen to him. I think you would have made a good mom."

Her green eyes sparkled. " Thank you dear-"

"Mosskit." I said.

"Mosskit. What a pretty name for a beautiful kit. Because my actions caused the rule, I feel a connection to all HalfClan kits. I am sorry you came here so young. "

"I didn't ask to die so young."

"Alas little one, StarClan can't control the paws of time, " Cloudberry meowed sadly.

I got hit with a longing for my siblings. "I miss my sister and brother."

Snowfur licked my cheek. "I'm sure Mistypaw and Stonepaw miss you too. But you live on in their hearts "

"I know. It's just... just i really wish i could be there with them/"

Snowfur touched my cheek with her tail. "I know Mosskit. It is hard when your loved one still lives but you can watch over them from here."

"Do you think they 'member me?"

"Hard to say little one- you were so young when you left them."

"Is there a way to contact them?"

"Well, you could talk to Brambleberry and Mudfur. However you must keep in mind that mistypaw and stonepaw now believe they are one hundred percent RiverClan. "

"That's another thing Mosskit. Here there are no clan boundaries," Cloudberry reminded me. " The only rule is to never go or past StarClan's boundaries into the dark forest"

I wrinkled my nose. "Why would i want to go there? It's yucky smelling and full of mean cats. Besides Starclan is very ginormous!"

" You are correct, young one. Starclan is as you say, ginormous. Even i have not navigated how big it is for it is always growing ". Cloudberry remarked "it is good to learn from other young ones who have been taken from life too soon. Oatpaw likes teaching you how to hunt. And you can still watch over your siblings and parents from here "

I blushed- Oatpaw liked being around me. He was an ancient brown ThunderClan apprentice who- like me had come to StarClan way too young. . _I totally forgot about that!_.

I turned to Cloudberry and Snowfur and bowed my head in respect to the elder cats. "Thank you Cloudberry. Thank you Snowfur. I'm gonna apologize to Nightkit and see if she and Mistkit wanna play Pounce." I ran off to find them.

I found Nightkit siting by a large dark gray cat with large, seemingly unblinking eyes that was telling her a story. They were siting on a big warm rock in the sunlight and I crept closer to hear them. "… Wonderful story Mr. Owlstar." Nightkit told him.

"My pleasure. " he replied. "I find telling stories to be very relaxing. " He turned around and noticed me. His eyes went soft as he took me in. "Hello little one. Don't be frightened for I won't hurt you. You must be Mosskit, am I correct?"

"Y-yes, sir." I squeaked as I came over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry that you came here this young. " He admitted. "Would you like to hear a story about the days of the Great Clans?" Nightkit and I both nodded. " Okay… once many, many seasons ago- way before even the original leaders came, three Clans reigned: TigerClan, LeopardClan and LionClan…"

Soon enough the soothing sound of his voice made me fall asleep.

The end

How did you like it?


End file.
